Speak of the She Devil
by chocosingingandpie
Summary: Massie's Back! And she wants to reunite The Pretty Committee. But Claire has other i deas...
1. Chapter 1: I'm Back!

**A/N: In this story Massie didn't go bankrupt, but her Dad thought Massie needed to have more experience in life so they moved to London for 2 years. And they are in 9****th**** grade. **

**A/N: My first FanFic so might not be the best…Sorry!**

Speak of the Devil

Chapter 1- I'm Back!

**Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**9:37 PM**

"Aahh" Massie said as she sat down in the middle of her new room, she had just gotten back from the airport. The 7 hour trip from London to New York was exhausting. The 7 hours were filled with turbulence, she wanted to sue British Airways, but none of the less the 1st Class was fabulous and she could finally sleep 5 hours into the flight.

"Bean, moving back to Westchester is great isn't it? Don't you miss Suburban Heaven?" She asked her loyal dog Bean, who barked calmly back at her.

Massie smiled and looked around her room, which she designed proudly. It was a hexagonal shape, and painted a creamy light purple, but the wall that her King Sized white 4 poster bed was all Swarovski crystals that were mounted on the wall. She loved the way the thousands of crystals gleamed, though they weren't to flashy, they had the right amount of shine…It was very _Alpha. _Her walk in closet was all white and twice the size of her old one; she especially loved the poles (for hanging her clothes) which were also Swarovski crystal-ized. Over all her room was Purple, White and Crystal, it was a girl's dream room.

As Massie got up from her sheep skin carpet and glided to her Purple desk and booted up her new white iMac. Wondering if James (her perfect british boyfriend), Kara, Molly, Elizabeth (her clique, It Girls at KISS) or Ryan (her best guy friend in KISS) were on AIM…The ItGirls should be missing her alpha

"**MissMassBlock" Buddy List:**

**IhartKara! OFFLINE**

**QueenLizz OFFLINE **

**FootballFanatic (Obviously James) OFFLINE**

**BonjourMolly OFFLINE**

**RyanLikesPie OFFLINE**

Massie sighed, she had no one to talk to…Bean was asleep in her sheepskin doggy bed in the middle of Massie's Walk- In Closet. She scrolled down the screen the only people online were Alicia Rivera, Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory and Claire Lyons, the _Former_ Pretty Committee. Massie _did _have to catch up with them; but after the nasty break up between the Pretty Committee before she left stunned them all into silence, none of them have talked since. All she knew is that the Block's re-bought the land and the Lyons's still lived at the guest house Massie's family payed for, she didn't even tell Claire she was moving back. She probably found out a month ago when they started re-building the house (They built the mansion SO FAST!) she breathed in and clicked on Claire Lyons…


	2. Chapter 2: No NAWT Massie

**Lyons Estate **

**Claire's Room**

**10:12 PM**

Claire was in her baby blue and turquoise room, collapsed on her bed. She knew for about a month now the Blocks were coming back and she tried to forget about it. She was the new Alpha of BOCD High School. She had recruited Olivia Ryan, Kori and Strawberry to join The Queens, her uber popular clique. She had ditched TPC and took BOCD by storm. But now the head Alpha was back what would happen to The Queens? She already turned Olivia against Alicia… She sighed and closed her eyes.

_Ping! _ Claire jumped up, she found the noise from her computer and saw an AIM message from… Massie!

**MissMassBlock: Hey Kuh-Laire :P! How's life? Missed u…ik wat happened w/ TPC was so lets put it bhind us kay? **

_Massie changed her name? WEIRD she loved it…_ Claire thought, confused. She was pretty pissed… _Why couldn't they just stay in London?_ She sighed and pulled her bebe mini skirt down and sat in her chair…

**QueenClaire: Oh Hi, Mah-See… I guess but I cnt do TPC, The Queens have weekly Slumber Part-ay on Sat… Sorr-eh**

Claire smirked, no way was she gonna let Mah-See steal her spot light, she knew Massie.

**MissMassBlock: Oooohhhhhkkkaaayyyy… What's **_**The Queens?**_

**QueenClaire: My new clique, duh! Mah-See…Gawd! Watevz… My Dad got a new job and we have $$ soz 4 all the trob. w/ $$ b4. **

Claire was supposed to be mean but she did have to say sorry…

**MissMassBlock: Oh, No worriezz! And a new clique wow…ummm ur beta?**

**QueenClaire: Okay Mass… Im Queen, Alpha! I'm the new leader here so DO NAWT try to get BOCD bak, Im not naïve anymore and I'm changed u have NTIN u can hold against me! Kay? **

**Queen Claire Signed Out at 10:25 PM**

That'll teach Massie…Claire smirked. She took of her suede skirt and cream silk halter and put on her PINK! Sleep shirt and boy shorts, slipped into bed and drifted of to sleep, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3: Yes, Yes and Yes

Speak of the She Devil

Chapter 3: TPC Coming Soon

**Gregory Estate**

**Kristen's Room**

**11:48 PM**

"FINNALLY" Kristen sighed as she just finished her Summer Project.

She wanted an A+ even though she didn't need it anymore, at the start of summer break, her father hit a deal and is now making millions they just moved to the Montdor Building. Her new room was fabulous Midnight blue and light blue was the color scheme. And her closet was full of Marc Jacobs, Bebe, Prada and etc. She still loved sports, so over summer break they went to visit the Beckham's, David signed a soccer jersey for her and Posh signed denim shorts. She got them hung, it looked soooooo cool above her Midnight Blue sleigh bed.

Kristen sighed, she thought of Massie. She new her old alpha would ah-dore this room. And love the Victoria Beckham signed shorts…

"Aah, if she were here" Kristen printed out her document and put it in a light blue plastic folder. When she hopped back to her computer she checked her AIM in the BFF section…

"**Sexy Sports Babe's" Buddy List:**

**HolaGurl ONLINE**

**BigRedHead ONLINE**

**QueenClaire OFFLINE**

**MissMassBlock ONLINE**

"What" She quickly deleted Claire; she dumped the rest of The Pretty Committee and treated them like trash.

But what caught her attention was MissMassBlock, Kristen barely scrolled down in her BFF Section and never noticed Massie, she changed her name, weird!

But before she could talk to Alicia and Dylan Massie made a group chat and was super happy and excited to talk to the girls:

**MissMassBlock: OMG! Guys ive missed u!**

**HolaGurl: MASS!**

**BigRedHead: NO WAY MASSIE?**

**SexySportsBabe: NO MY GAWD! MASSIE BLOCK!**

**MissMassBlock: Umm YAH! I HAVE NEWSS… IM BACK IN WESTCHESTER!**

**HolaGurl: OH**

**BigRedHead: MY**

**SexySportsBabe: GAWD!**

**MissMassBlock: IK IK! U guys shud c my room! Ive got a crystal wall! : )!**

**HolaGurl: AWESOME! But wait have U herd yet**

**SexySportsBabe: Yah…about Kuh-Laire**

**BigRedHead: (nod)**

**MissMassBlock: Yah…Wats rong w/ her? Anyway :P! 2mor StarBux 2 PM Kay? G2G luv yah XOXO**

**MissMassBlock Has Signed Off 11:57 PM**

**SexySportsBabe: GUYS! GLU MEETING I BET!**

**SexySportsBabe Has Signed Off 11:58 PM**

**HolaGurl Has Signed Off 11:59 PM**

**BigRedHead Has Signed Off 12:00 AM**


	4. Chapter 4: Thank Gawd!

**Marvil Estate**

**Dylan's Room**

**12:30 AM**

"OMG"! Dylan Screeched… She had the biggest smile plastered on her face. Dylan Marvil had just found out that her best friend is back, Massie Block! Dylan ran back to the iMac on her desk, she turned her computer off when she found out but was too jittery to sleep she decided to send and IM message to her boyfriend… Josh Hotz.

The story was complicated on how they started dating, Dylan thought Alicia would hate her but Alicia was fine… better than fine HAPPY! Alicia was already with Cam and didn't care. That was a surprise, but Dylan was relieved that she hadn't lost one of her best friends! And with Alicia's blessing Dylan and Josh have been happily dating for a year and 2 months.

"Thank Gawd, Josh is on!" Dylan sighed when she saw his screen name…

"**BigRedHead's" Buddy List:**

**JoshisHotz ONLINE **

Dylan giggled; she changed his name a while ago when he was in the bathroom, one night.

**BigRedHead: OMG! Babe U CANNOT believ wat just happened!**

**JoshisHotz: Hey Babe! And wat?**

**BigRedHead: MASSIE's bak 4rm London! Wer meeting up 2mor at *bux at 2! **

**JoshisHotz: Thts gr8! Wev all missed Mass…tell her I say hi ok? Thx I luv u! bt G2G fin HW, I wanna play soccer for the rest of the week! B4 skool starts bt sate on Wed. txt u the deetz… : )**

**JoshisHotz Has Signed Off 12:55 AM**

Dylan smiled and laughed she just loved her boyfriend! And couldn't wait to see Massie… She would be happy Dylan renovated her room; it was Black and White, a damask theme with a beautiful black crystal chandelier.

After some random searching and buying a new lavender Juicy Couture bikini she turned off her computer and picked out her outfit.

She chose:

_Green Nanette Lepore Sunny Cal Dress_

_White Tory Burch White Leather Amanda Foldover Messenger Bag_

_White Wedges _

_Links of London Gold Charm Bracelet _

_White Headband_

After Dylan hung up her clothes, she changed into burnt orange satin boy shorts and an orange camisole. She slipped into her bed and turned the lights off, she was _so _excited for tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5: Bang Bang Bang

**Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Room **

**10:50 AM**

_Drrinnng! Drring! _Alicia's bright bubbly eyes cracked open from the ringing of her alarm clock. She slapped the Snooze button and jumped out of bed. Alicia smiled at her room. It was still the same from 7th Grade. She loved it that way the only thing different is the new iMac, a subtle orange.

Alicia gracefully walked to her bathroom and took a nice 30 min. shower. When she came out of her bathroom Alicia's face looked even more perfect, awake and vibrant. She put on her outfit and make-up, and then skipped out the door to go to Jakkob's Salon for a nice shiny blow out; she couldn't WAIT to see Massie!

20 MIN LATER

"Oh, Alicia! You look as gorgeous as ever, are you here for the usual? Blowout…" Jakkob smiled as he pulled out a seat for her.

"Hey Jakkob, yeah and can you add some volume?" Alicia replied with a toothy grin on her face.

"Alicia, I know that face, someone special is coming…Who?" Jakkob asked

"Ok Ok. MASSIE'S COMING BACK!" Alicia screeched.

"Massie! MASSIE! Alicia thanks for telling me we need her in here, it's been AGES" Jakkob laughed

Alicia nodded, everyone who knew Massie loved her especially when she got older, especially Jakkob, Massie's hair was a hair stylists dream, as good as Alicia's and that rose a high bar.

After an hour of chatting and gossiping Alicia's hair was done and gorgeous, of course, she tossed her platinum card on the table and skipped out of the luxury building. As she glided into her Mercedes she texted Massie…

**Alicia: Hey Mass! Can I cum ovr 2 ur house, got ntin 2d…u still live in the same place rite :P?**

**Massie: Corse, and yah duh! C U soon… **

Alicia put in the controls and drived to Massie's mansion thinking _Things are actually getting back to normal. _She pressed play on the radio and sang to _Bang Bang Bang by Selena Gomez._


	6. Chapter 6: Back and Better than ever

**Starbucks**

**Far Left Corner**

**1:45 PM**

"Would you like to order anything?" The waitress politely asked.

"Yes, 4 Chai Lattes please, my friends will be here soon" Massie smiled a blinding grin.

When the waitress was gone Massie stood up and straightened her silk royal purple halter top and pulled her True Religion dark wash shorts down. Massie wanted her outfit to be perfect, to be very Alpha. Her friends would love it, she already knew. But Alicia, Dylan and Kristen had such impeccable style she wanted to keep up.

_Zzzzz!_ Her iPhone vibrated a message from Alicia…

**Leesh: Hey, b ther soon, putting ur clothes away was fun! LOLZ! C U Sooon…**

Alicia had to go home and change, Massie laughed her best friend always changed before lunch going out, like a ritual.

**Massie: Kay! **

She slipped the phone back into her black Chanel Mademoiselle Quilted Bag and tapped the black pumps waiting for Kristen, she was always on time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH MASSSSS!" Kristen screamed and hugged Massie.

"OH MY GAWD! KKRRRRRRRIIIIISSSSSSSSSSS! YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!" Massie screamed back.

But Massie wasn't lying Kristen looked drop dead and rich, with Black Chanel sunglasses on the top of her head, a white Alice + Olivia mini dress, black pumps and a Prada bag, she looked crisp and glamorous.

"Mass, your outfit is ah-mazing and you barely style your hair in loose waves!" Kristen said slipping into the seat next to Massie.

"Kris, When did you get rich again? You look great!" Massie asked.

As Kristen went into the story on how her Dad just got the money and the move, etc. Massie smiled she missed her best friends when she moved away.

_Bang!_ Screamed the door, a pretty figure with fiery red hair walked in, Dylan was here!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH MASS! KRIS, DOESN'T MASS LOOK FAB?" Dylan shouted.

They all hugged each other, Kristen nodded and Massie and Dylan were throwing compliments at each other. Dylan lost weight and was a healthy size, she was happy and healthy and that's all that matters.

After everyone calmed down they started sipping their drinks, then a beautiful Spanish- American girl walked in AKA Alicia.

Alicia screamed, so did Massie, Kristen and Dylan. Everyone hushed them and they started giggling softly.

"So, How are you guys?" Massie asked

"Great" Kirsten laughed.

"Yeah" Dylan smiled.

"Pretty much" Alicia sang.

Massie missed them so much, and they missed her too. They all were talking, laughing and catching up, until The Queens walked in.

"Here they go" Dylan rolled her eyes and ordered cheese cake for all of them.

After Massie moved back she started eating more like a normal person, everyone did.

Massie wanted to reunite TPC but she wanted everyone to be happier and even without work they all were, Alicia, Dylan and Kristen matured just like Massie and they were over the mean come back and revenge.

"Oh, Mah-see your back wait I knew that but I forget about losers and their names quickly don't I? I can't believe I remember yours!" Claire smirked and the rest of The Queens laughed.

As Massie got up she smiled, she knew she looked great and couldn't wait to rub it in her face, she didn't want to be mean anymore but NO ONE calls Massie Block OR any of her friend's losers.

"Aww Kuh-Laire, I didn't know you forget your name every day, I think you haven't been in Rehab long enough then" Massie laughed bitterly so did TPC.

They quickly reunited before Kuh-Laire came in and ruined their great day.

Claire stiffened and smiled laughing, The Queens walked away to "their" spot and huddled gossiping and laughing.

As Massie sat back down the girls clapped, Question & Answer Come Backs were_ so_ 2 years ago.

"Mass, I know we agreed we wouldn't be female dog-y but we _need_ to take them down!" Kristen said with her arms folded.

"Yah! We _can't_ stand for it anymore, who do they think they are?" Alicia said angrily, slamming her Chai Latte on the polished table.

Dylan tied her hair up and nodded.

Massie closed her eyes and thought for a second, and then a smile crept onto her face. And the others joined her and started laughing. They were going to take down The Queens and they won't even know what hit them!


	7. Chapter 7: Strongerish

**Lyon's Estate**

**Pool**

**3:30 PM**

_You know the bed feels warmer sleeping here alone…_ Claire Lyons sang along to _Stronger by Kelly _Clarksonas she waved to Olivia, her beta.

"heeeeyyyyyy" Olivia waved as she dumped her Tory Burch beach tote on a chair.

Claire smiled, happy her Dad got rich last year when he started his own publishing company, Roar Books. They bought 2 estates over and completely renovates the place, they still lived _right_ next to the Block's for some reason, her Mom said they were best friends and should be moving back soon enough. _Too soon, _Claire sighed.

"So where are the girls, Liv?" Claire asked as she stuck her Dior sunglasses on the top of her head.

"Berry, is going with Kori. They should be here soon enough" Olivia shrugged.

The All- American girl took of her Juicy cover up to reveal a red D&G bikini. Her blonde hair was curled to a perfect beach wave and her Viva Glam Lady Gaga lipstick highlighted her full lips and her long legs were lightly sparkled with bronzer. All in All she looked gorgeous and Claire frowned enviously. Claire was second on the Hot List, Olivia tied with Alicia. Claire sighed enviously.

"So, Claire… how are we going to take down the Crappy Committee down?" Strawberry asked as she strolled into the outdoor pool area with Kori smiling next to her.

Strawberry changed a_ lot_ since Massie left, she dyed her hair back to a glistening golden-brown. Though kept the name Strawberry, everyone was too used to it. She lost 10 lbs. and started to only wear designers. She became the 3rd hottest girl in the school, and she liked it that way. She was hot in a personality and looks way, with great hair and a beautiful bone structure and a fantastic body.

"Girls, I'm thinking! We HAVE to make sure Massie Block is considered a swear when we're done with her" Claire exclaimed trying not to sound desperate, she didn't want The Queens to see the alpha worry so much so she jumped into the large turquoise pool.

"Okay, whatever you say C" Kori said as she slipped her golden hair into a high pony tail.

Kori was really pretty, 4th on the hot list. The guys who like the funny H2G (hard to get) girls would fall head over heels for Kori, and that was 80% of the guys in Briarwood Academy. She was tall, just an inch shorter than most hot guys so she wasn't considered "awkward". Her gold hair was long and shiny, blinding shiny. She also changed when Massie left. Getting a super flat stomach was not a problem; she was the 2nd best athlete at BOCD (girls) best at field hockey. With great shoulders, big eyes, long eyelashes, full lips who _wouldn't _want her?

"Guys don't worry; you _know_ C has the 3 B's: Body, Brains and Boys, shes the true Queen, and as _Queens _we_ never _lose" Olivia said proudly, best Beta EVER!

Claire smiled. Now Claire is the big change out of all of them. She was always beautiful, with long blonde hair (which is dyed a gold-blonde), mile long eyelashes and had always had a body of a Super Model. She became uber confident and had never lost a fight, _never _(since Massie left and came back). Her face had a great bone structure and was flawless, everything about her. Well except her personality. Her big blue eyes always glistened, which attracted the guys and her huge but not _too_ huge lips were stared at all day.

"Ok, guys come on I've got a plan…" Claire said 20 minutes into the get together.

The Queens dried off and Claire called for Saphone, her live in maid, to bring in some Vanilla Diet Coke.

"First, I need you, Kori to do some digging on Massie when she was in England… You know what school she went to right?" Claire ordered, and Kori nodded and pulled out her new MacBook Air and started searching on .uk.

"Strawberry! I need you to text everyone Massie is back but in a mad mean way make sure you say some lame stuff about her" Claire trusted Strawberry to do the text, she was the smartest out of the other girls,

"And Liv, I need you to BBM or AIM the boys that TPC is coming back together, they will probs. still remember that we bad mouthed TPC and not like them, make sure Derrick is turned off by Massie" Claire knew Olivia was a fab. gossiper and will make them seem like an unshaved uni-brow.

As the girls went off to do their tasks Claire smiled, she was really _stonger_, well that's what _she _thought.

And Claire re-played the song as she poked her Lady Gaga In-Ear Beats to her white iPhone and sang along… _Stronger! Stand a little taller..._


	8. Authors Note

_****_

_**!**_

_**Okay, guys I am SO SORRY i havent updated been SO**_

_**SO SO SO busy! :( **_

_**IM so sorry but ill update soon! Promise :P**_


	9. Chapter 9: Planning a PARTAY! WOOO!

**Block Estate**

**Spa**

**4:00 PM**

"So you're saying we are going to make an official comeback?" Kristen asked Massie and she sank into the hot tub.

"Duh Kris… Tomorrow we're going back-to-school shopping, get our nails done and make sure we're all 10's" Massie replies with a grin, she was _so _back.

The Pretty Committee nodded approvingly, they all wanted to beat Claire and give her a taste of her wannabe lame medicine.

"Guys you know this is going to be easy Mass will prob. get back to-geth with Derrick, I'm with Cam, Dyl's with Josh and Kris your with Kemp, right?" Alicia smirked at Massie who started to blush, then turned to Kristen raining one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows.

"Wrong well I don't know I guess we were kinda in a fight and I think we should just break up but I think we should be back together, I mean he's like the best boyfriend ive ever had…" Kristen started to blush while the others Aww-ed and touched their hearts with their French manicured nails.

"ok ok, enough drama girls! We need to get to work, destroying The Queens (insert eye role) we have to do some major thinking" Dylan said

The girls went silent and started thinking…

"Ummmm, Hello! Easy- TPC has always been missed by our former fans and not everyone actually likes Kuh-Laire in charge so we should have a huge party, great music, food and goodie bags will be an easy hit with everyone and voila we're on top again…so simple" Kristen said with an eye role, like it was _that_ easy, which it kind of was, _you gotta love a genius!_

Massie smacked her head, Alicia smiled and Dylan rolled her eyes, this was gonna be easy and they knew it.

"Okay girls, Alicia your in charge of venue. Dyl, your invites and decorations. Kris your food and drinks and I'm in charge of goodie bags, Agreed?" Massie said, sitting up with her Alpha voice.

The girls nodded, dried off and headed for Massie's House and got to work on BOCD High's best party. Ever.


	10. Chapter 10: Love Friends Love Enemies

**Lyon's Estate**

**The Queens Rec Room**

**11:00 AM**

"… What HAPPENED?" Claire screamed at no one in particular.

The Queens had just got their invites for TPC Back to S-Cool Party. Claire started to freak Kori started dry heaving, Strawberry was pinching herself like she was in a dream and Olivia was frantically texting, who-knows- who. But the reality was that they were done.

Massie 1 _Claire ZERO!_

She couldn't take this, neither could The Queens, they have never seen their Alpha in such defeat. Everyone was going nuts and Claire needed to think of a plan fast, or who knows _what _will happen.

After 20 minutes of frantic behavior Claire stopped, straightened her light blue strapless sun dress, imported from Bali. Smiled and turned _Payphone by Maroon 5._

"Girls we have to be calm, TPC cant be _in_ again, right?" the rest of the girls straightened up at Claire's re assuring voice.

Claire, Olivia, Strawberry and Kori talked about their fears, Claire did a Truth Up once in a while when her clique was in a dire state of depression. This is why none of The Queens members tried to make another clique, they shared insecurities, and they were real best friends and didn't _only_ care about their Social Stat. After an hour they all cleansed and agreed on something, if they don't stay on top, they have to make amends with The Pretty Committee. Too much Drama sucked and they didn't want to waste their high school on _this_.

The Queens made a trip to the mall, went shopping for Back-to-School stuff then settled for lunch at the Westchester Pizzeria, with Derrick, Chris, Josh, and Kemp with a bunch of other popular people, even the boyfriends of TPC came.

"hahaha… watch out" Claire threw a piece of pepperoni at Josh he laughed and aimed a piece of cheese at her, she thankfully missed.

"Oooohhh- you got owned by my girlfriend Josh" Derrick planted a kiss on Claire cheek, seemingly unshaken by Massie's return.

Everyone laughed and had a good, free, easy times. Which was rare back when Massie was Alpha, things were a little up tight, but that had only been Claire's opinion, she _was_ always nervous and trying to act cool.

"I love you guys" Claire said to her friends, the guys laughed and the girls smiled, they squeezed into a table group hug.

As it turned dark they paid and went home, ready for the first day of school tomorrow. And the drama that comes with it.


	11. Chapter 11:Gbii, ill rite betr next time

**Ok, I don't know what to write anymore, I know im a pretty good writer and I enjoy fanfic and making stories but I think I need to write a better 1, sorry for the let down. Please read my next fanfic I promise it gunna be good, any suggesions? Sorry! SORRY! REALLY SORRY!**


End file.
